


Nothing Left For You

by itriedtoart



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itriedtoart/pseuds/itriedtoart
Summary: There is nothing left. It felt like as if there’s a void where your heart used to be. As cliche as it might sound, your heart crumbled to a million pieces until there was nothing left but ashes. You were a fool to think it would end differently.





	Nothing Left For You

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written anything properly in five years or so. So apologies for any errors -_-’  
> -  
> The GIF’s not mine. Credits to the owner.  
> -  
> [Also cross-posted on tumblr](http://itriedtoart.tumblr.com/post/174894003173/nothing-left-for-you)
> 
>  
> 
> This was a bit inspired by **[Sam Smith’s song](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.com.ph%2Fsearch%3Fq%3Dnotyhing%2Bleft%2Bfor%2Byou%2Bsam%2Bsmith%26oq%3Dnotyhing%2Bleft%2Bfor%2Byou%2Bsam%2Bsmith%26aqs%3Dchrome..69i57j0l5.8431j1j7%26sourceid%3Dchrome%26ie%3DUTF-8&t=NzQ4M2FhNTFiYmE0YTUyODU5ZTA5OTllZjNkYWFhYzE5MmIyNzA1ZCxMRUdQZ1hNaA%3D%3D&b=t%3AJNXSNdmesjcQyM2N0Vv2Sg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fitriedtoart.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174894003173%2Fnothing-left-for-you)**  with the same title.

 

 _Maybe I’m done_  
_Maybe it’s true_  
_Maybe I had one chance_  
_And I lost it with you_

 

Nothing.

There is nothing left. It felt like as if there’s a void where your heart used to be. As cliche as it might sound, your heart crumbled to a million pieces until there was nothing left but ashes. You were a fool to think it would end differently.

 

 _We fell so hard_  
_With nothing to lose_  
_I’ll never love again_  
_I’ll never love you_

 

You thought it was love. The real kind. The kind that your parents used to tell you about when you were a child. The kind that can stand against anything. Isn’t what they said? When you’re in love, you don’t need anything else.

Oh, you hate how he was right in the end. You were so naive to think that it could last. You were so hopeful.

**“We need to talk.”**

**“I’m done. This isn’t working. I didn’t intend for it to go this way.”**

**“I’m so sorry, Doll.”**

 

 _‘Cause I gave_  
_My heart_  
_To a goddamn fool_

 

It wasn’t mutual after all.

What else is left but to move on? Even Natasha, who was friends with Bucky longer, had said so. Her friendship with him’s what kept her from inflicting serious harm and “Steve will be disappointed in us if we do it. You know how powerful his ‘I’m disappointed in you’ face is.”

Imagining one of your closest friends scrunched up face made you laugh. While you were trying to cease your laughters, Natasha realized something. It was the first time in weeks that she’s seen you express something other than sadness. The redhead was really trying so hard not to just get up and find Barnes so she ‘talk’ to him.

 

 _I gave him everything_  
_Now there’s nothing left for you_  
_‘Cause I gave (I gave)_  
_My heart (my heart)_  
_To a goddamn fool_  
_I lost everything_  
_Now I have nothing left for you_  
_I have nothing left for you_

 

You and Ryan met at one of Stark Industries’ parties. He started the conversation when he handed you a champagne flute and introduced himself. A secretary for one the companies Tony does business with.

The guy was friendly and a proper gentleman. He didn’t try to hit on you or even ask about your lovelife. You two just had a normal conversation. Just the run of the mill shop talk mixed with topics that ranged from hobbies, pastimes, and food that you’ve recently tried.

The night ended with him trying to ask you out for a date, which you declined without hesitation. You could see the rejection didn’t phase him. You were about to add more when he stopped you.

“Alright. That’s on me. Maybe asking you out was too soon.” He put a hand on the back of his neck, and you waited for him to continue. “Look, I know heartbreak when I see it. I should’ve known better. How about this, maybe we can get together again some time, as friends? Plus, it would be nice to have a friend that I could see at events like this.”

Seeing no harm in it, you agreed to be friends.

 

 _I can’t pretend_  
_Pretend that I care_  
_I see how you look at me_  
_But I am not there_  
_The damage is done_  
_I’ll save you the time_  
_And if there are feelings there_  
_They are not mine_

A few months have passed. The ache in your heart was still there, but you’ve learnt to live with it. You wanted to believe that with each day that passes, the hurt was lessening. You just have to live through it. There was no other choice.

You did find comfort in the fact that your love life was the only aspect in your life that has been changed. A few weeks after your break up with Bucky, your friends stopped treating you like glass. They weren’t acting like as if nothing happened. They did understand that you need time though, and they made it known that they were their to support you along the way.

You and Bucky still see each other around the building. It was impossible not to. Aside from during meetings and meal times, you have a feeling that he tries his best to avoid crossing paths with you. But once in a while, you would meet each other in a hallway, in one of the commons rooms, the lobby.

The first few times were the hardest. You didn’t know how to react around him. But over time you’ve learnt to be civil. Nowadays whenever you see each other you either nod in acknowledgement or give him a small smile.

Your friendship with Ryan was also something that was new. You can’t deny that he was right. Having someone you knew that you could chat with during Stark Industries’ formal events was a blessing. When you two stay together, it was easier to avoid talking to other people you have no interest in talking with, or get out of situations you didn’t want any part of.

You two also see each other outside of those events. Sometimes it was a stroll along one of the parks near your building. A nice lunch or dinner once in a while.

True to his word, he didn’t try and push for more. He took your friendship as the relationship it is. Sometimes you would notice him trying to toe the line between you two, but he always back off when he realizes it. You were thankful to have met him. You just know that you weren’t ready.

You didn’t think if you would ever be ready.

 

 _You won’t hear me say those words again_  
_This is something that you cannot mend_  
_Can’t you see I am a product of my own past?_  
_So I know this will never last_  
_And I will cover your fears_  
_I will not pick up your tears_  
_I’ll live out the rest of my days alone_

 

It’s been four months since you’ve met Ryan. More than half a year since that last talk with Bucky. You still weren’t healed, but you were better.

Only this time it was you breaking a heart.

Maybe you were just meant to live a number of cliches in your life. The girl who’s being loved by someone else while she loved another. Still loves. Unrequited love can be such a bitch.

Ryan took the rejection well. But you know from experience that he was trying not to show the hurt. You understood it too well. You couldn’t help but blame yourself a bit with what happened, thinking of the ways you could’ve prevented it. ‘Was this what Bucky went through when you were together?’ you also couldn’t help but think. Maybe you were beginning to understand where he was coming from that night.

You two agreed not to see each other for a while. You needed to give Ryan that same courtesy Bucky gave you when you ended things. He promised you two would still stay friends though. “I won’t let something like this break whatever friendship we’ve built already. You’re a good friend, darling.”

 

Your parents were right about one thing, if any -love is complicated.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go. Comments? Suggestions? Not-so-violent reactions? Anything?! Just hit the comment box and let me know. **runs away**


End file.
